Harry Potter and The Mark Of Death
by ilovemesomeslash
Summary: "Wizards all over the world shivered as Harry finally came into his inheritance and they hoped with all their might, that He wouldn't come after them." SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. I don't even own the plot. Torturelover owns this plot.

Harry woke up in a cold sweat for what seemed like the 20th time that month. Every day since Cedric died he'd been plagued with nightmares that never stopped and it was always the same nightmare…Cedric's lifeless body staring up at him along with his parents. He couldn't help but feel that his dreams were trying to tell him something but he couldn't figure out what it was and why it was so important. A look out his window told him that it was still dark out which was okay with him. It was the perfect time for a midnight scroll.

Sneaking out the house was easy. Getting past the neighbor's new dog however was proving to be a bit difficult. He could feel his chest burning as he ran from the large dog. He was already weak from hunger and knew he had absolutely no chance against the large beast. Pulling out his Gryffindor courage he turned around and stared at the dog that was still running towards him. "STOP" He yelled. Except it wasn't his voice that yelled…his voice wasn't that powerful. The dog came to an abrupt stop and turned around. Harry watched the dog walk back towards his owner's house with shock. "What the hell was that?" he thought as he sat on a bench. Trying to control his breathing, he took a chance to examine his surroundings. It seemed like he had run much farther than he thought as he didn't see any houses that he recognized. Ignoring the brief feeling of panic that ran threw him he laid down on the bench. "I'll just take a small nap" he mumbled closing his eyes.

A handsome man walked towards him frowning. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I don't know…where am I exactly?" Harry asked cautiously. This man had a dangerous aura and he didn't want to piss him off.

"You're in the Land Of The Dead," the man answered still frowning "But you're not supposed to be here! Why haven't you claimed your inheritance yet?"

"What inheritance?" Harry asked naively.

"Bonis meis! Don't you know anything?" the man sighed, "I cannot tell you but I know where you can find out. Go to the ones you mortals call goblins and ask them. They will tell you everything you need to know"

"What is your name?"

"My name is Thanatos, now go I have important matters to attend to" Before Harry could protest, his vision blacked out and he woke up on the bench. The sun was out and shining and people were walking past the bench staring at him. He got up and made his way back to the Dursley's to make breakfast, he didn't need another beating. While he cooked Dudley's sausage he thought over what the man had said. Did he really have an inheritance to claim? And if so how come no one had told him? And as he put the breakfast on a plate he thought a question that bothered him the most. "Where have I heard the name Thanatos before?"

**What did you guys think? Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! You guys have been begging me to do another chapter for this story so I decided to. I already started on the next one so it should be up soon, but if it's not then I probably forgot and need to be reminded. I've been having trouble writing A New Life so all my creative juices are being centered towards this story. Enjoy!**

Harry sat at a small diner near Privet Drive. He was in a booth, hunched over a large book

titled Book of Mythology. With the help of the book, he had figured out where he had heard the name Thanatos.

**_Thanatos is the greek god of non-violent death._**

In the whole page of information about Thanatos that was the only thing that was actually

relevant. Harry was already mentally making plans to go to Gringotts. "Is it good?" Harry's

head snapped up. A caramel colored girl who was wearing black skinny jeans and a graphic

tee was sitting in his booth. _"Where the hell did she come from?"_

"Err what?" He said.

"Is the book you've been staring at for the last ten minutes good?" She snickered.

"Uh yeah. You've been here for ten minutes?"

"Yhupp. I've been uh admiring your bracelet. Where'd you get it?"

Harry stared at the girl in bewilderment. What bracelet? He looked down at his arms and

realized that the girl wasn't lying. He had a diamond bracelet on. One of the diamonds were

black while the others were silver. "What the fuck?" He muttered.

"I'm guessing you didn't know that was there?" Harry shook his head and the girl sighed.

"That's a shame. It's a cute bracelet."

"Thanks. Um I have to go." He got up and grabbed the book. Without a wave to the girl he left

the diner and ran home.

"BOY!" When he got home it was the first thing he heard. He sighed and walked into the living

room where Vernon was.

"Yes Uncle?"

"Where have you been?" Vernon barked.

"At the library."

"Tell your kind to stop sending ruddy owls to our home!" He yelled.

"Okay." He turned and went up to his room. On his desk, sat a large gray owl. It was staring

impatiently at him and he took the letter.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We at Gringotts are getting very impatient. We have sent you countless letters and all**

**have been ignored. ****This will be the last one.** **There are several things we need to go**

**over pertaining to your accounts. To activate the portkey say: beware. I advise you to**

**use the portkey.**

**-Head of the Potter Accounts**

Harry stared at the letter in confusion. What letters? He hadn't gotten any letters. He hoped

that the letter was authentic and took a deep breathe.

"Beware."

The lobby of Gringotts was as spectacular as he remembered it. Strangely, there were only a

couple of people in the bank and they were preoccupied. He walked over to one of the free

tellers. "Uh hi. I'm here to see my account manager." He said. The goblin he was speaking to,

lifted his head and sneered.

"Oh and I suppose I'm supposed to know exactly who you are."

"Oh Sorry!" Harry apologized. "I'm Harry Potter."

The goblins brow lifted. "Is that so?" He muttered. He looked back down and scribbled

something onto a scrap of parchment and handed it to one of the guards. "Bring that to Lodrij.

Tell him his client is here." He ordered. The guard walked off and the goblin looked down.

Harry felt extremely awkward just watching the goblin and was relieved when the guard came

back gesturing for him to follow. He followed him down a series of long hallways. When they

got to Lodrij's office the door was cracked open. The guard pushed him inside and closed the

door behind him.

"That was rude." Harry muttered. He looked around the large room until his gaze stopped on

an old, regal, serious looking goblin who was frowning.

"Mr. Potter at last."

**I know it wasn't much but it's something right? Review!**


End file.
